dependiendo de granger
by vickyperu
Summary: hermione acepta un trabajo en america sin saber que es jefa de malfoy que esta ahi para escarmentar y que viven en la misma pension.peleas,amor ,mi primer fic ,se aceptan todas las criticas
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic asi que acepto toda critica, buena o mala.

Todos los personajes son de J. y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

DEPENDIENDO DE GRANGER

Hermione acepta un trabajo en . , sin saberlo en una empresa de los malfoy, y va a vivir a una saber q draco malfoy también vive ahí y que ella es su jefa

………………………………

Hermione tenia que hacer algo no iba a aceptar así como así que sus padres pasaran por apuros económicos, mucho mas ahora q su madre necesitaba rehabilitació que encontrar trabajo sea como sea, aunque claro uno decente, .no se rebajaría por unos centavos…que estaba pensando necesitaba ese dinero, todo había cambiado desde el accidente de sus padres…

FLASHBLACK

Sonó el teléfono como a las 3 de la madrugada y hermione contesto

.- hola – dijo algo soñolienta, a quien se le ocurría llamar a esa hora .había tenido un mal día .y solo quería descansar

.-buenas noches, lamento haberla despertado pero esto es algo grave –dijo una voz masculina

.-si, que pasa dígamelo ya

-UD es la Srta. Granger?

-si, soy yo que es lo que sucede?

-se trata de sus padres . Han sufrido un accidente en la carretera central .En este momento están en el hospital miradle .

-que? –ha hermione el mundo se le estaba viniendo el mundo .sus padres, su adoración, era por ellos que ella seguía a delante .no podía ser, una broma? No .la gente no es tan cruel .y si es verdad ¿ NO

-por favor dígame que no es verdad, mis padre no….

-lo siento, pero su padre desea la, por favor acérquese al hospital inmediatamente. Adiós

Hermione colgó el auricular .Cogio una chaqueta que estaba cerca y salio en rumbo al hospital

Cuando llego no podía creer lo que le decían las enfermeras, su madre tenia una perdida de memoria temporal y su padre…. Su padre .su superhéroe, había quedado invalido .no podía ser, tenia que los, donde estaban?

-papa ¡¡¡¡

-hermione .mi amor, íbamos por la utopista no nos dimos cuenta que había un ciervo en medio…y tu madre? Sabes como esta?no la he visto y no puedo mover mis piernas ,que me pasa?

Hermione no sabia que responder, por que el destino tenia que ser tan cruel, si ellos no habían echo nada mal…

Hermione tuvo que explicarle todo a su padre .aun cuando el se negara a aceptar que nunca mas volvería ha caminar .Hermione le dijo a su padre que podría curarse ,que la dejara llevarlos a san mungo, pero el se negó .ante todo los granger creían que la medicina muggles era muy buena, y decidió que se curarían al modo muggle.

Ahora hermione velaría por sus padres y ella estaría con ellos hasta que estuvieran bien...

FIN FLASHBLACK

Por fin había conseguido un cupo para una entrevista de trabajo, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, además si es que esa empresa que iban a inaugurar pronto quedaba lejos de Inglaterra mejor.

Ase unos meses que recién se había dado cuenta que ella y ron eran el uno para el otro ,pero en eses instante ,se sentía insegura de sus sentimientos .En el momento del accidente de sus padres ,ron la había consolado y prácticamente había estado pegado a ella como una garrapata ,.pero en ese lapso de tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que ron no era su otra parte y decidió que mejor siguieran siendo amigos ,claro el se molesto mucho ,pero lo entendió .Hermione vivía con el remordimiento que ron esta triste por ella ,pero lo que no sabia era que ron solo estaba triste cuando ella estaba junto a el .axial ,que tomando una decisión apresurada ,decidió ir a la entrevista que vio que el profeta del DIA anterior .decia

Se necesita señorita con buena presencia, con memoria fotográfica, para puesto de secretaria de gerente en nueva empresa de calderos próxima a inaugurar.

Que importaba donde quedaría, si era lejos bien, y pues si es quedaba cerca .mm lo aceptaría con dignidad

Por fin la cola estaba avanzando y ella era la próxima, su entrevista por fin llegaba, ella tenia un traje formado por una falda y una chaqueta a cuadros de color azul marino, y tenia un moño que le daba un aire muy intelectual

-buenos días, me llamo hermione gran….

- NO espere –dijo un hombre de unos 30 años .Haciendo con sus manos un retrato para poder observar bien a hermione .-solo quédese donde el

-------pensamientos de hermione……..

Que diablos tiene es hombre .porque me mira tanto? tendré algo en me rostro? No creo .Estoy bien aseada, mmm ps de repente se dio cuenta que estoy desesperada por el empleo, porque eso si se nota a leguas, ni modo tendré que quedarme quieta.

,,…………..

-mmm ,ps si tiene pinta de secretaria y muy buenas referencias.-dijo el mientras escribía leía el currículo de hermione

-me llamo hermione granger .Sr.??-dijo ella esperando un nombre

-me llamo Daniel adams, y soy el gerente.

Era el gerente, mmm ps ella esperaba un hombre muy anciano, y aunque no la atraía, debía de aceptar que estaba en muy buenas condiciones

-y a que no adivinas.-dijo el, con una gran sonrisa –tu eres la afortunada para ser mi secretaria, he visto a las demás de la fila y no creo que sean las adecuadas, bienvenida a la empresa 'CALDEROS FINITE'

No podía ser .había escuchado bien? La había aceptado solo en un instante .pues eso era excelente ,haría todo su esfuerzo para no defraudar a su jefe

EN OTRO LADO DE INGLATERRA

-DRACOOO¡¡¡-grito Narcisa –ven en este instante

Draco malfoy un joven muy apuesto, pero demasiado mujeriego .de 19 años caminaba de lo mas feliz por su mansión, mientras escuchaba e a su madre gitar.

-ya voy-dijo el, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno negro que tenia unas letras doradas en la pasta .y escribía el nombre INGRID en el espacio para el numero 32

-draco que es esto?-dijo su madre, dándole EL PROFETA

-que ¿.-reviso el diario y sonrió

-que es eso de que estas comprometido?

-no lo se ,eso lo dijo una loca a la que un día le coquetee-

-una loca? Es la hija de uno de los inversionistas de la empresa de los calderos-

-madre, para mi es la numero 32-dijo el

-claro tu solo pensando en ligarte a todas las chicas que se te acercan

-no madre, no a todas, no soportaría meterme con una sangre sucia, y aunque haya terminado la guerra, y voldemort este derrotado, para mi la diferencia de sangre aun es esencial

Al terminar de decir eso, salio hacia la sala, y grito de desde ahí:

-no hagas caso madre .mañana lo resuelvo.-y se fue a su habitación

Narcisa se quedo pensando que le diría a su esposo .tenían que poner fin a esos juegos de su hijo ,era ya un hombre y tenia que comportarse como uno, mucho mas cuando estaban tan próximos a inaugurar la nueva empresa de calderos en América .OH .eso era¡¡¡ América .si porque no darle un escarmiento a su hijo .para que aprendiera a comportase como hombre ,tenia que ver todo lo que hombre sufre para surgir en el mundo de los negocios ,o al menos que solo probara como era la vida de alguien de niveles inferiores .Eso haría ,cuando llegara su esposo le diría su idea :mandar a draco a América diciéndole que seria gerente general .pero en realidad entraría solo como ayudante y cobrando solo hasta que su feje vea que ha cambiado ,seria un gran escarmiento y mucho mejor si tenia que pasar por algún sufrimiento aunque solo un poco .Amaba a su hijo claro esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior y espero no defraudarlos en este nuevo capitulo .me disculpo porque por apresurada me comí algunas letras aunque mi computadora. , También (creo) se comió algunos nombres) y si es que no salen en este capitulo, pues tratare de arreglarlos

Todos los personajes (menos el gerente) son de j. k. R. Y todo esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro

Capitulo 2

Hermione se sentía algo confusa ,la habían aceptado al instante ,y aunque le parecía muy raro ,no desconfiaba de Daniel adams (el gerente para el que trabajaría) el tenia un aire de un hermano mayor y parecía que siempre estaba alegre .pero pese a sentirse muy bien trabajando con Daniel ,estaba algo triste por que el trabajo que le habían ofrecido era en América y sus padres no podían darse el lujo en esos momentos de viajar a un lugar donde no tenían familia ,así que hermione tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejarlos con una tía .

Tenia todo listo el equipaje listo, sus padres acomodados en casa de su tía pero faltaba lo peor ,despedirse de sus amigos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Toc-toc .hermione había reunido a sus amigos en el departamento de harry, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta de los demás, no sabia bien como lo tomaría ron.

.- hola hermione –dijo luna .que fue quien abrió a hermione

.-hola luna.¿como estas?

.-yo estoy bien, pero creo que ronald no se encuentra muy bien.-

-a pues yo….-no pudo terminar porque cayo en su rostro muchas serpentinas y pica-pica

No lo podía creer había un gran letrero que decía: FELICIDADES HERMIONE

A hermione le dio un vuelco el estomago .sus amigos fueron a abrazarla y felicitarla.

¿Que era eso?

.-hermione te lo tenias bien guardadito no?-dijo ginny

.-amiga felicitaciones, vas a ver que en ese trabajo vas a llegar muy lejos.-dijo harry abrazándola y diciéndole al oído-herms .ron aun esta algo afectado no seas dura con el-

.-OK, pero alguien me puede decir quien ¡¡¡diablos les dijo que me dieron el trabajo¡¡¡¡¡

.-tranquila .fui yo –dijo un a voz que hermione reconoció al instante

.-hola ron.-dijo ella algo mas calmada.-y como lo averiguaste?

.-pues tengo influencias.-dijo ron con una sonrisa demasiado forzada

A hermione le latía el corazón a mil, y sabía que tenía que decírselo .era ahora o nunca

Camino hacia el sofá más cercano dejando algo desconcertados a sus amigos que la miraban extrañados

.-también tus influencias te dijeron que el trabajo es en . ¿?

TODOS se quedaron lelos

.-que ¿-dijo ron, con los ojos llorosos-

-hermione, no puede ser verdad

-lo es harry .y esto lo hago por que mis padres lo necesitan, me necesitan diciendo esto ella salio del apartamento

………………….

Draco malfoy .un muchacho guapo pero muy mujeriego ,su infancia la había pasado solo en esa grande mansión ,donde nunca le falto nada material ,pero amor era algo que el nuca conoció .nunca había tenido una persona especial a la que amar ,en la escuela solo estaba con chicas para no sentirse solo ,para tratar de llenar aquel vacío ,pero ese vacío nunca pudo ser llenado por ninguna chica .y ahora se iría lejos a otro país ,lejos de sus padres ,de repente en ese lugar encontraría por fin eso que necesitaba llenar .

.-madre, padre, estaré en contacto, no pienso estar todo el tiempo en ese lugar así que vendré de vez en cuando

.-esta bien hijo, ya lo sabes apenas llegas tendrás que ir a esta dirección, ahí vivirás temporalmente.-dijo lucius

.-esta bien, adiós.-dijo draco, saliendo de la sala con una maleta

.-¿crees que se de cuenta apenas llegue o cuando le digan que es ayudante de una secretaria?.-agrego Narcisa

.-apenas llegue, no es un idiota.

……………………………………..

Había llegado el gran día, hermione por fin iría a su nuevo trabajo y su nueva vida, sus padres ya estaban con su tía y parecía que su madre cada día recordaba un poco mas en cuanto a sus amigos había preferido evitarlos, cuando ya cuando llegara les escribiría explicándoles bien su reacción. llego al lugar donde encontraría al sr. Adams .el ya estaba ahí, alrededor de una caja de cereal.

.- ¿lo siento llegue tarde ¿

.-no tranquila, soy yo el que llegue temprano, me gusta madrugar

.-¿lista para dejar Inglaterra por unas temporadas¿

.-creo que si

.-esta bien, a la de tres, uno, dos, tres.-y ella y el sr. Adams tocaron la caja de cereal.

Cuando los remolinos pararon y vieron la superficie, habían llegado a un prado y el sr. Adams ya se encontraba caminando .ella se apresuro por seguirle el paso.

.-en ese pueblito.-dijo señalando un pueblo no muy lejos.-encontraremos un vehiculo que nos llevara a san francisco

.-esta bien.-se sentía algo rara, pero tenia esperanzas que todo saldría bien

.-tengo que decirte algo.-dijo mirándola.-tendrás un ayudante, el trabajo aquí es muy duro

Que bueno tendría compañía, por lo menos alguien con quien conversar. ¿ se llevarían bien?

.- y ¿Cómo se llama ella?

.-pues no es una chica, es el hijo de los dueños de la empresa, sus padres quieren que aprenda sobre el negocio pero desde abajo.

Que bueno, iba a estar en ese país, en donde el sr. Adams era el único al que conocía y para colmo tenia que aguantar al hijo mimado de los dueños de esa empresa, eso si , si ese muchacho se atrevía a menospreciarla o discriminarla solo por ser una simple secretaria ,aprendería quien es hermione granger

……………………………

Draco llego bien ya le estaba empezando a gustar los paisajes de ese lugar, miro la tarjeta en donde su madre había escrito decía una dirección y el nombre madame Olga. ¿Para que su madre querría que fuera a ver a esa mujer?

Llego en un taxi a la dirección de la tarjeta y vio una casa muy grande, algo antigua y algo ,pues de verdad muy fea .subió por las escaleras y estas crujían ,cuando iba a tocar a la puerta una mujer de unos 50 años y una mirada muy fría lo recibió .lo miro de pies a cabeza bufo y con la cabeza le indico que la siguiera.

La casa por dentro era mas acogedora de cómo se podía ver desde a fuera .tenia muchas fotografías, en donde el factor común era una mujer que mientras seguian las fotos, iba envejeciendo, había un par de gatos y para el gusto de draco era una casa horrible, sin estilo y totalmente sucia, la mujer paro en seco y por primera vez y con una voz algo mandona dijo:

.-es aquí donde vas a vivir por todo el tiempo que estés en este país.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Disculpen si no les gusto y si no salieron algunas palabras ,pero es que creo que mi computadora esta fallando ,tratare de encontrar el problema


	3. Chapter 3

Hola .me da gusto que les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo, y espero que este no sea la excepción, bueno me gustaría agradecer mucho a los que me dejaron reviews aunque fueron pocos, para mi son muy importantes: gracias **Lore-chan2** .me diste mas ganas de seguir. Gracias **Angy Malfoy** por tu critica constructiva, siempre tendré presente tu opinión, y gracias **Derli**, me da gusto que te haya gustado.

Espero que este capitulo cubra sus expectativas

Ningún personaje (menos el gerente y madame Olga) son míos, si no de J.K.R y esto lo ago sin ningún fin de lucro

Capitulo tres:

.- ¿Qué es lo que dijo ¿.-dijo draco espantado con lo que esa mujer le había dicho

.- ¿eres sordo? O ¿la arrogancia le tapo los oídos?-agrego madame Olga mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

.-debe de ser una equivocación, yo… dijo draco siguiendo a la mujer hacia la cocina.- mi madre me dijo que venga aquí pero no que viviría en este lugar.-mirando con asco la cocina

.-pues si no te gusta puedes irte

-claro que me iré.-dijo draco moviendo su capa, tratando de aparecerse .pero no pudo siguió agitando su capa, cada vez con mas desesperación

.-¡¡¡pero que diablos ¡¡ ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo draco con una mirada que a cualquier persona hubiera intimidado

Madame Olga estaba tomando algo en una tasa de una linda porcelana

.-tus padres …..-comenzó la mujer

.-mis padres eso es, por eso tanta intriga, por eso querían que me fuera ya.-hablo draco, olvidándose que la mujer estaba ahí.- ¿pero porque?

Draco pensó un instante ,'que hice mal ,recuerda ,que hiciste para que tus padres te mandaran lejos a vivir en una pocilga ,mintiéndote ,seguro lo del trabajo es una vil mentira .y no puedo aparecerseme .ay no ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mi? Al chico mas guapo ,y mas deseado por todas las mujeres en Inglate…..

Draco cayo en la cuenta, su madre unos días antes, recriminadole su actitud con las mujeres y de repente te vas a .ESO ERA, lo habían mandado ahí solo para que aprendiera una lección y dejara que jugar con las mujeres .NOOO y sin poder aparecerse y sin una casa digna para un malfoy.

.- bueno me vas a dejar a hablar.-ordeno la mujer.-no puedes aparecerte, tus padres movieron influencias y te retiraron el permiso y vas a vivir aquí por que es lo único que puedes pagar .si quieres puedes ir a ver tu bóveda personal, no hay nada, tus padres retiraron todo el dinero. Y si, es lo que te imaginas, no tienes el GRAN.-dijo con un tono burlón.- trabajo que te prometieron, en realidad tienes un puesto que ni yo quisiera.

Draco se sentó en la silla más cercana .estaba pasmado .sin dinero, sin poder ir de un lado a otro y sin ni siquiera el mugroso trabajo que era su única esperanza.

Madame Olga dijo:

-tranquilo, el trabajo es digno, ganaras lo suficiente para que en unos meses puedas volver a Inglaterra

.- ¿Cómo cuantos meses?, .dijo mirándola

.-creo que unos…. Tres o cuatro meses

Draco suspiro, tenia que idear algún tipo de plan para largarse.

.- ¿te llamas draco? Verdad

.-si, ese es mi nombre.

.-bueno draco, tu habitación es la primera a la derecha.-diciendo eso, la mujer se alejo.

Draco camino casi por obligación y llego a su habitación, tenía una cama no muy grande, con sabanas muy blancas, y con un movimiento de su varita guardo todas sus pertenencias en el ropero más cercano que encontró, antes de tirarse a la cama, a pensar que tenía que hacer.

……………………………….

.-sr. Adams. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero cuando aun estábamos en Londres, los de la empresa .me dieron esta tarjeta.-dijo hermione acercándole un papel.

El sr. Adams la miro por unos instantes, y sonrió

.-es aquí donde pasaras las noches .no pienses que es solo por ti, es que los jefes, quieren que vigiles bien a su hijo, el esta 'algo' rebelde.

.-ósea ¿que viviremos bajo el mismo techo¿

.-algo así

.-aquí es .,.dijo cuando el auto que los transportaba desde ya unas horas ,se detuvo .

Hermione y el sr. Adams bajaron del auto y caminaron por un jardín descuidado, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa, que se abrió antes que ellos tocaran, saliendo de ella una mujer.

. le presento a madame Olga.

.-es un honor madame.-agrego hermione mientras le daba la mano a la mujer.

.-también es el mió .pero pasen.-dijo haciendo un ademán para que entraran.

.-tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad, mi honorable señora.-dijo el . un auto vendrá a recogerlos .y espero que se lleven bien .adiós

Hermione al ver que el hombre prácticamente había huido .solo atino a seguir a la mujer hacia dentro. Estaba mirando todas las fotografías que sin ella saber, draco había observado antes.

.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.-hermione granger .madame

.-esta bien, hermione .ven te llevare a tu cuarto.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras .mientras la sra. Hablaba

.-el desayuno es a las 8 a.m. , el almuerzo a las 1.30 de la tarde ,y pueden llegar después de las 3 de la madrugada ,pues esta pensión también alberga a muggles y ellos quieren paz. Si no llegaron a tiempo a alguna comida, se servirán solos, aquí nadie tiene sirvienta .te lo digo a ti, por que el muchacho ese, parece que esta dormido.-llegaron a una habitación y madame Olga dijo.-esta es tu habitación.-dijo eso y se fue

Hermione entro y vio una bonita habitación .guardo sus cosas en un ropero .y recordó que ese muchacho estaba en la misma casa, así que decidió ir a buscarlo ,de todos modos se conocerían además ya que no tenia nada que hacer ,camino por un pasadizo ,en el cual habían muchas puertas , 'seguro que en ese lugar vivía mucha mas gente ' . Hasta que vio una puerta abierta, así que toco a la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió sola, en la cama había un muchacho durmiendo más o menos de su edad, con cabello rubio platinado.

Hermione no sabia pero una sensación de terror la embargo totalmente .y el terror se convirtió en pánico cuando el muchacho se despertó y miro al espejo que tenia casi al frente de el. Era draco malfoy .el la miro con la boca entreabierta, y hermione solo atino a mirarlo atónita,

Hermione salio de la habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo, sentía que su sangre hervía, ¿porque de todas las empresas ,tuvo que trabajar para una de los malfoy ¿ a hora el seguro malfoy le haría la vida cuadritos ,noooooooo

Draco, aun no asimilaba bien lo que había pasado, así salio de su cuarto y abriendo todas las puertas que se encontraba .hasta que encontró la de hermione.

Ella estaba en la ventana, respirando agitadamente .ella volteo cuando el entro y se miraron por un instante

.-¡¡¡¡¿que diablos haces acá¿¡¡¡

.-eso yo lo tendría que preguntar.

.-a seguro eres la mucama de esa vieja.-dijo draco con todo el veneno que tenia en ese momento

.-eso quisieras. ¡¡¡Sal de mi habitación malfoy¡¡¡

Entre esa pelea .madame Olga entro al cuarto y al verlos pelear, hablo mucho mas fuerte.

.-¡¡cállense¡¡¡ aquí también viven mas personas y ellas necesitan paz.

.-sr. malfoy, pues antes que se ponga a seguir gritando como un loco, tengo que presentarle a la srta. Granger, su jefa.

.- ¿jefa?-dijeron draco y hermione al mismo tiempo

A draco parecía que el mundo se le venia encima ,tenia un tic ,en el ojo derecho .y respiraba por la boca ,como si sus pulmones no pudieran con semejante noticia.

Mientras hermione, paso de la sorpresa al regodeo. era la jefa de malfoy ,eso significaba que ella tenia mas importancia en la empresa que el mismo hijo de los dueños .jajá jajá podría hacerle pagar a malfoy todos los malos momentos que la hizo pasar en la escuela .

Draco se sentó en la cama, y con las manos en la cabeza, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

.-no puede, no puede ser.¡¡NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡

.-¡¡cállese sr. Malfoy¡¡.-ordeno madame Olga antes de agregar.-y además de ser su jefa es ,la encargada del dinero que gane aquí.

Si la expresión de draco cuando le dijeron que hermione era su jefa era mala, la que tenía en ese momento, era peor.

Con la respiración muy agitada draco miro a hermione que sonreía con sorna.

……….. Pensamientos de hermione……

Si malfoy, vas a ver, pagaras por cada cosa que me hiciste, no te daré tu mugroso dinero y te voy hacer que trabajes como burro de carga .jajaja

….pensamientos de draco…..

¿Por qué ella? ¿Porque? Soy un maldito subordinado de granger.

Basura de vida, pero ni que piense que dejare que me humille, soy un malfoy, y ella solo una sangre sucia.

Draco se levanto de la cama de hermione y camino hacia ella ,y le dijo.

.-no creas que dejare que me humilles, asquerosa sangre sucia .por que lo pagaras con sangre

.-claro, sigue así y no recibirás el sueldo de este mes,'malfoy'.

Dicho esto draco salio de la habitación de hermione, dejando a madame Olga y a la muchacha solas.

…………………ojala que les aya gustado…….

Y espero que para el próximo capitulo, una musa llegué a mi casa y me inspire mas, gracias por gastar un poquito de su tiempo en leer mi fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews .Muchas gracias, me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bueno todos los personajes (menos el gerente y madame Olga) son de J.K.R y todo esto lo ago sin ningún fin de lucro .

Capitulo cuatro :

.-¡¡Malfoy¡¡.-grito Hermione en la puerta de Draco ,antes que el saliera con cara de pocos amigos

.-¿Qué quieres?.-

.-¿es que no tienes reloj? Son las 7.30 de la mañana .ya es hora de ir a trabajar ,es nuestro primer día y no voy a permitir que por tu culpa lleguemos tarde.

.-por si no te has dado cuenta ,eso no me interesa.-aspecto Draco.

.- pues creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de tu realidad ,despierta ,malfoy , soy tu jefa y yo te mando ,así que en 20 minutos espero que estés listo y tomando desayuno .

.-no me vas a mandar como si fuera tu elfo domestico personal .

Hermione sonrió con sorna .

.-aun no entiendes . yo te mando ,tu obedeces y si quieres tu paga de este mes será mejor que estés listo en .-ella miro su reloj .-17 minutos .

Ella bajo las escaleras pensando que ante todo lo que fuera malfoy ,el era muy guapo y le llamaba un poco la atención aunque su maldad era mucho mas que su belleza ,ella no podía negar que en cierto modo le gustaba mucho los chicos malos ,pues todos los días serian distintos ,cuando estaban en la escuela ,los chicos malos le llamaban mucho la atención, pero no pasaba de algo superficial ,solo de pura atracción física.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras ,pensando en lo cuan guapo se veía malfoy al despertar , vio unas cinco o seis personas mas en la mesa .Madame Olga la vio y se encargo de inmediato de presentarla con los demás . le presento a unas gemelas de unos 23 años ,llamadas Clara y Kate que obviamente eran muggles .A un hombre muy serio que se identifico como el sr. Gaunt .A una mujer llamada Zedka ,junto a su esposo ,Gary y su hijo Daniel ,madame Olga le dijo que ellos eran los únicos magos ahí .

Hermione empezó a desayunar ,pensando en todo lo que le haría a Malfoy ,cuando en la calle ,un auto hizo sonar su bocina .

Madame Olga le dijo que era su auto ,justo en ese instante Malfoy bajo las escaleras , Hermione vio por la ventana y miro a Malfoy .

.-ya vinieron por nosotros ,vamos

.-aun no he desayunado

.-pues ese es tu problema ,yo te avise hace bastante tiempo .vamos

Draco cogio unos buñuelos de la mesa ,no sin antes fijarse en las gemelas y guiñarles un ojo ,junto a una sonrisa picara , que hizo que las muchachas sonrieran, Hermione se dio cuenta y lo miro con desaprobación

Cuando subieron al auto ,Hermione le pregunto

.-así que ¿que fue lo que hiciste para que tus padres te manden aquí?

.-no es de incumbencia .

.-ja ¡ creo que lo se ,estabas demasiado coqueto con todas las mujeres ¿verdad?

.-pensé que eras inteligente ,Granger ,claro que no es eso..-dijo Draco, mordiéndose por dentro.

.-como quieras Malfoy, pero de todos modos lo averiguare.

.-¿Por qué te interesa ¿

.-no lo se, de repente y me sirve para hacerte la vida una pesadilla

.-no lo lograras, por que yo lo are primero.-agrego Draco.-tanto que vas a querer despedirme.

.-pues eso podría ser.-dijo Hermione relajándose.- pero entonces no cobrarías, y tendrías que pedir ayuda a tus papitos, demostrando que no eres lo suficiente hombre para poder ganar dinero solo, y soportar tener una jefa.

Malfoy al escuchar que ella le insinuó que era poco hombre .se acerco mucho a ella ,hasta que ella quedo atrapada .Ella se puso muy nerviosa ,pues lo tenia a menos de medio metro ,y obvio que el lo noto .draco la miro con asco y todo el odio posible dijo .

.-nunca.-aspecto, señalándola.- vuelvas a insinuar que soy poco hombre, porque no me conoces. Ha y no te preocupes, yo no toco a sangres sucias.-al terminar eso se separo de Hermione, que estaba muy confundida y nerviosa por la reacción de malfoy.

Y hasta que llegaron a la empresa, no volvieron a hablar. Ellos bajaron del auto y entraron a una casa muy vieja al entrar era todo distinto, era muy espacioso, con muchas personas yendo y viniendo, con cajas grandes. Parecía que aun estaban construyendo .Draco y Hermione entraron ,evitando a todas las personas que trabajaban ,hasta que llegaron a una oficina .

En ella estaba el sr. Adams . A Draco no le importo, lo que el hombre y hermione hablaban, así que prefirió salir .ya afuera fue a ver las otras oficinas .vio varias chicas a las que les sonrió picaramente a lo cual solo algunas le devolvieron al menos una mirada.

Hermione salio de la oficina algo mareada por todas las cosas que tenia que hacer ,cuando vio a un niño pelirrojo correr a alcanzarle una caja a un hombre .recordó a ron ,a harry ,a todos sus amigos ,no les había escrito ,y ahora el único momento que tendría para hacerlo seria en la madrugada .

.-ufff ,cuanto trabajo ,vamos malfoy

Hermione al no recibir ninguna queja ,se volvió a verlo ,y no lo encontró .camino de regreso ,buscándolo con la mirada .pero no lo encontraba .hasta que hermione lo vio salir hablando con una mujer .

.-¡¡Malfoy¡¡ .-el la miro y siguió conversando con la mujer ,que lo escuchaba embobada .

Al llegar donde estaba hermione le dijo en susurro a la mujer .-bueno linda tengo que ir a trabajar ,nos vemos .-le sonrió y la mujer suspiro y se marcho aun mirándolo .

.-¿Qué quieres granger?

.-vamos tenemos trabajo.-hermione camino y le dio un cuaderno a draco .el lo leyó, y le agarro el brazo .cuando hizo eso, hermione no supo por que .pero sintió como una descarga eléctrica ,que a decir verdad ,le gusto, pero que hizo que se parara .y que volteara a ver a malfoy .hermione salio de su sueño y lo miro .

Draco se extraño .por como esa sangre sucia lo miraba .y en ese instante (aun no la había soltado) la soltó ,y le dijo

.-humm ,?tenemos que ir a estos lugares?

.-si .-dijo hermione con una voz que no era habitual en ella.

Mientras caminaban draco pensaba……… aunque lo niegue ,ella es linda ,que pena que sea una sangre sucia ,,aunque igual no me metería con ella ,es tan pesada ,y yo un malfoy ,aunque creo que le empiezo a gustar ,eso me beneficiaríais ganaría mi dinero mas rápido

.-oye malfoy.-dijo hermione parando de improviso ,haciendo que draco hiciera lo mismo.-cuando estaba en la oficina del sr. Adams ,me dijo por que estas aquí y me dijo también que tengo que vigilar ,pero yo no quiero hacerlo ,así que mejor será que nos llevemos bien ,al menos tratemos de no matarnos .así no tendré que andar vigilándote como un niño .-draco la miro extrañado .-y podrás salir con muchas chicas .

.-espera .?me estas diciendo que nos llevemos bien?

.-si ,eso mismo

Draco la miro y se lo pensó …..podría ser una gran oportunidad ,así no la tendría cerca y podría salir con una de esas gemelas que vio en la pensión

;o las dos  ,pero si no aceptaba esa tregua ,vería a granger sufrir ,y aunque el tendría que soportarla , podría sacarla de quicio y ella tendría que aceptar lo que el quisiera .

Draco se lo pensó un momento, y hablo

.-jaja granger, sangre sucia granger, eso me beneficiaria, pero prefiero que me vigiles, a darte paz .espero que me entiendas

Hermione lo miro asombrada por su reacción. Draco miro el cuaderno y dijo

.-creo que es aquí

.-pues esta bien

Tocaron a la puerta en una casa, saliendo de el una mujer que los invito a pasar .hermione hablaba sobre cuantos calderos quería y como los quería .mientras draco que esta muy aburrido .escribía las cifras en el cuaderno que hermione le había dado.

Cuando la mujer fue a sacar un papel para dibujarle exactamente como quería el caldero, draco se acerco a hermione y le dijo

.-granger .que te parece de que salga con las gemelas de la pensión ¿

Hermione lo miro extrañada por la pregunta ,y por alguna razón ,tuvo la impresión que malfoy lo hacia a propósito para sacarle celos .

.-pues si quieres hazlo ,pero te aviso son muggles

.-Ho ,que pena

Mientras ellos esperaban a la clienta .hermione se puso a pensar

hermione

Si es que malfoy cree que a me va a dar celos, al contarme sus conquistas, pues el esta equivocado ,a demás aunque el fuera muy guapo ,no significa que me ponga celosa .el no me gusta .el es malo ,recuérdalo .

Que¿ ¿malfoy guapo? O no .hermione reacciona no te dejes llevar por las hormonas .

Malfoy la miraba .ella se veía tan linda quemándose los sesos ,pero habían chicas mas guapas y sobre todo sangre limpias .aunque para pasar el rato estaría bien.

La clienta volvió y le dio un papel a hermione ,que se paro ,le hizo un gesto a malfoy para salir .y ellos dos se fueron .ya en el auto ,y viendo cual seria su próxima parada .

Malfoy le dijo algo que dejo paralizada a hermione

.-sabes granger .me he dado cuenta que eres muy linda

Hermione lo miro y muy sonrojada .le dijo

.-gracias

Draco la miro y se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras hacia hermione dijo

.- pero no creas que eres 'muy' linda ,he conocido a muchas chicas mas lindas que tu ,y que son unas fieras en la intimidad ,tu no les llegas ni a los talones

Pero ¿Qué le pasaba? Pensó hermione ,en un momento le dijo que era linda ,y al otro le decía que no lo era .hermione notablemente herida ,por las palabras de malfoy .le dijo muy despectivamente.

.-dime malfoy ¿eres bipolar? Porque en un momento dices blanco y al otro dices negro ,de veras no te entiendo ,esta bien si quieres que te trate mal ,pues lo are ,te has metido al huracán y va muy difícil que salgas de ahí.

.-entonces tomare un atajo hacia el ojo del huracán dicen que ahí todo es calma .-dijo draco muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado molestar a esta rata de biblioteca ,ahora seguía ganarse su amistad ,o mas ,para poder largarse ya de ese país .

…………………………………………………………

Pues no creo que fuera un muy buen capitulo, pero espero que la inspiración si me llegue para el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno espero que el capitulo anterior y si no les gusto pues espero que este no los decepcione. Todos los personajes (menos el gerente, madame Olga y toda la gente de la pensión) son de J.K.R y todo esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro.

Capitulo 5

Hermione y Draco tuvieron un día muy agitado .En su primer día de trabajo ya habían visitado como mínimo a 12 personas y tenia ya varios pedidos, así cuando llegaron a la pensión ya eran las 9.30 de la noche.

Draco estaba como alma que se lleva el diablo. Habían caminado tanto que los pies le estaban matando y para colmo habían llegado tan tarde que no podía ver a esas gemelas. Hermione solamente quería dormir, pero recordó que tenia que escribir a sus amigos , empezó a caminar con la intención de ir a su habitación , cuando Draco dijo

.-Granger .-al decir eso hermione volteo a mirarlo.-¿Qué paso con weasley?

Eso dejo muy sorprendido a hermione ,como el podría saber que ella tuvo algo con ron.

.-no te entiendo. ?que cosa me pudo haber pasado con ron?

Draco la miro ,tenia que sacarle alguna información ,al menos para molestarla .

.-cuando estaba en Londres me entere por ahí ,que eran novios

Hermione lo observo con algo de recelo y dijo:

.-pues si fuimos novios pero eso no te importa a ti, buenas noches .-agrego hermione ,pero draco mas rápido le dijo:

.-seguro el te dejo ,no le gusto el estar con una chica como tu.

Hermione lo miro y solo le dijo ,con una rabia que tenia contenida hace varios días

.-¡ni si quiera sabes que es lo que dices ¡lo mió con ron termino por otras razones y te agradecería que no mencionaras a ron , el no se merece ser mencionado en una boca tan sucia como la tuya.-al terminar de decir eso ,subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a malfoy mirándola.

……………….

Cuando hermione llego a su cuarto ,se puso a llorar extrañaba a sus padres ,extrañaba a harry ,a ginny .y también extrañaba las locuras de ron. Tenia que escribirles .en ese instante cogió la hoja mas cercana y se puso a escribir todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego hasta ese momento ,aunque evitando nombrar que malfoy era su ayudante ,por alguna razón no quería que nadie supiera eso .se quedo escribiendo un buen rato hasta que termino justo unos minutos antes que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

…….

Cuando hermione se fue a su habitación ,draco se quedo algo pensativo ,mientras se iba a su cuarto . ……. Como es que weasley pudo haber dejado que granger se fuera de Londres ,ella no parecía ser una mujer mundana ,mas bien ,el la había estado observando durante el día ,y ella parecía ser muy amable con todos ,bueno con todos que también la trataran bien.(eso lo excluía a el)eso les gustaba a las mujeres .Recordó que semanas atrás el ,era todo un capo en el arte de las mujeres ,sabia muy bien que hacer y que decirles a las mujeres para que ellas cayeran en su red. Aunque no hacia muchos meritos pues ellas mismas eran quienes lo buscaban. Recordó que cuando era mas joven pensaba que las mujeres solo servían para pasar el rato .Es era muy libre ,no se imaginaba casado y con hijos ,al menos no en ese momento ,de repente a unos diez años podría ser.

Apenas su cuerpo atlético toco la cama ,empezó a imaginarse algo que después el supondría que fue solo un sueño. Se vio a si mismo ,casado ,con una mujer amable, bella, aunque no en extremo que lo quisiera por lo que vale y no por ser un malfoy ,se imagino con hijos a los que educaría con muchísimo esmero y que vería crecer . Su esposa si ,dulce esposa. Se estaba imaginando como seria su esposa cuando el sueño le gano.

Así ,pasaron 3 semanas en las cuales ,hermione y draco casi ni se hablaban ,eran de lo mas fríos posibles con el otro ,aunque de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas .y en la noches cada uno pensaba en el otro ,primero solo recordando lo que hicieron en el día ,pero después recordando gestos o palabras que dijeron.

Ron ,respondió a hermione . se carteaban mucho ,el parecía haber entendido las razones de hermione para ir a ese lejano país .y aunque no lograba olvidar a hermione (el mismo se lo dijo en una carta) parecía que había aceptado la decisión de hermione.

Draco al ver a hermione escribir tantas cartas en su tiempo libre ,se preguntaba lo que ella le contaba a la comadreja , el sentía una rabia creciente cada vez que ella sonreía leyendo las estupideces que weasley le escribía.

Hermione se despertó una mañana casi a un mes y medio de haber llegado . Se ducho y se empapo de pensamientos positivos ,ese día tendrían mucho trabajo así que no le vendrían nada mal en ese momento energías positivas ,se cambio y fue al cuarto de malfoy a despertarlo ;pero el no respondió a ninguno de sus llamadas ,así que bajo a desayunar dándose con la sorpresa que draco estaba desayunando y conversando muy amenamente con una de las gemelas (en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí no habían visto a nadie de la pensión ,ni siquiera a la familia de brujos), algo que molesto a una parte de hermione que ella trataba de esconder , aunque no parecía hacerlo muy bien .

Cuando draco la vio bajar ,sintió como su estomago daba un pequeño brinco de felicidad , por el haber sido mas puntual que la asquerosa sangre sucia de granger y aunque el aun no lo notara bien, por lo bella que se veía molesta .

Hermione saludo a los que estaban ahí (solo madame Olga y una de las gemelas )menos a malfoy ,algo que draco respondió con un bufido.

La muchacha ,miro a draco y después a hermione ,sonrió y pregunto:

.-ustedes ¿son novios ¿

Hermione que estaba tomando un baso de leche ,casi se atora ,al escuchar eso ; y se puso tan roja como el mismo cabello de ron. En cambio malfoy ni se inmuto ,siguió comiendo , con un leve color rosa sobre sus mejillas .

.-claro que no .-dijo una exasperada hermione

.-hum ,serian una bonita pareja.

Hermione pensó que esa mujer era muy tonta ,y sumamente superficial ,por fijarse en malfoy como hombre .entre esos pensamientos ,llego el auto y hermione y draco terminaron de desayunar y salieron hacia afuera.

Dentro del vehiculo draco pensaba

….pensamientos de draco…….

Amor. ¿ que significa esa palabra? Algo que nunca he logrado probar .algo que ni siquiera podré pensar en sentir .una simple palabra que la gente dice es el sentimiento mas grande y el que mueve el mundo . ¿Por qué el nunca había sentido eso¿.teniendo todo lo que puedo desear : dinero ,poder ,mujeres ,una posición privilegiada que muchos envidiarían ,envidiar .. en ese instante envidiaba a potter y a weasley por poder amar ,a weasley por tener a granger . a esa mujer . esa inmunda mujer por la que desgraciadamente había empezado a sentir …. No amor ,el no podría sentir eso .si no _'simple atracción física ,mezclada con un poco de curiosidad'_. Se sentía enfermo .asquerosamente sucio.

Hermione miraba a draco ,en ese instante el se veía tan triste ,tan necesitado de afecto, aunque fuera un patán con ella .ella ya no sentía odio por el ;este tiempo con el ,le había demostrado que el era en el fondo , bueno ( muy en el fondo) y había llegado a la conclusión que lo duro que demostraba a todos ser, no era nada mas que una simple careta .y verlo en ese momento tan triste ,la ponía triste .el era lo que le recordaba a sus amigos ,a sus padres ,y aunque el no lo supiera ,era su compañía. Que daría ella para ver esos ojos grises transmitir un poco de calor ,o sacarle una sonrisa ,pero eso era imposible ,ella era una sangre sucia y el un malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el sr. Adams les dio 'una tarea especial' tenían que ir donde una clienta (que denominaron una dama algo desquiciada pero una gran cliente ,en sus momentos de lucidez) , por unos prospectos de calderos ,así que sin mas demora ,se encaminaron hacia la casa . llegaron a la casa , donde las recibió una mujer muy bella ,a la que para sorpresa de hermione draco no trato de seducir ; los hizo pasar y llamo a la señora de la casa que por los gritos que escucharon parecía estar en una de sus crisis . hermione y draco salieron de esa casa antes que la mujer empezara a tirarles muebles y ollas .

.-esto es el colmo ,no es nuestro problema que esa loca este en una de sus crisis

.-no lo es ,pero debemos tratar de entenderla, malfoy

.-pues no estoy de humor. ¿ ahora a donde vamos?.-draco miro su cuaderno y gruño.

.-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo intrigada hermione

.-la siguiente cita es dentro de dos horas .

.-mmm pues aprovechemos ese tiempo ,se que han abierto un nuevo restaurante cerca –hermione dudo un momento ,tomo fuerza y dijo casi en susurro.-podríamos ir .claro si quieres.

Draco la miro ,estaba muy estresado .-pues esta bien .-respondió draco.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y empezaron a andar en dirección de aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron ,se dieron cuenta que era muy lindo ,hermione se sentó en una mesa cercana a la puerta , dando un espacio a draco para que se sentara a su costado ,pero malfoy la miro y simplemente con todo el grabo heredado por generaciones malfoy siguió caminando en dirección a otra mesa cercana a hermione. Hermione no entendió bien ese acto ,así que fue donde estaba draco y trato de sentarse con el .draco puso su librito de apuntes en el asiento de su costado ,fue cuando hermione se dio cuenta de lo que malfoy hacia.

Hermione se recrimino a si misma el haberle tenido lastima a malfoy ,el ni siquiera lo valía. ella miro a draco y notablemente dolida regreso a su mesa.

Ambos pidieron algo para tomar, mientras un par de muchachos entraban al local. veían a hermione y se le acercaban .

Draco sintió como su sangre hervía ,tenia unas ganas inmensas de sacar su varita y hacer volar a esos tipos en el aire .pero se contuvo .

Hermione estaba aun muy molesta por lo que le hizo malfoy así que no tenia ganas de soportar a ningún chico ; cuando los chicos se acercaron a ella y empezaron a conversarle ella solo los ignoraba. Los muchachos aun trataban sacar alguna palabra .hasta que ella les dijo notablemente irritada

.-estoy ocupada .adiós

.-pero linda , podríamos ayudarte .somos muy útiles ,en muchas cosas

.-no necesito de su…

Hermione no logro terminar su frase pues malfoy se acerco a su mesa ,dijo

.-¿es que no escucharon lo que mi novia les dijo¿

Los chicos lo vieron y se alejaron. Mientras malfoy se sentaba junto a hermione que estaba cabizbaja. cuando alzo la mirada malfoy aun la miraba ,y dijo

.-no debiste decir nada ,yo puedo cuidarme sola .

.-pues parece que no, si no les hubiera mentido con eso de que eres mi novia no te hubieran dejado .además no pienses que lo hice para ayudarte ,mientras yo no me pueda divertir ,tu tampoco lo aras

.- yo no me hubiera ido con esos idiotas.

.-claro ,me había olvidado eres fiel a weasley.

.-malfoy .quiero tener una tarde en paz . ¡por favor ignórame.¡-dijo hermione con los ojos vidriosos .

Algo que a draco no soportaba era que una mujer llorara ,y en ese momento de su vida ,no soportaba que hermione fuera la que llorara.

.-esta bien granger .pero me quedare aquí para ver que no te diviertas.

Al decir eso .hermione solo atino a mirar a la ventana .no quería ver a ese hombre que en un solo día le había echo sentir diferentes emociones como lastima ,ira ,tristeza y el haberle tenido en un lapsus estupido , algo de esperanza de que cambiaria .

Draco la miraba .ella parecía estar muy molesta pero a la vez también triste .así que draco dijo: .-oye sabes ,nunca he hecho esto pero últimamente ,me siento algo enfermo así que seguro es por algún efecto secundario .-al decir esto hermione volteo a mirarlo .-disculpa .no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Hermione sonrió .ella nunca había pensado que un malfoy pudiera decir disculpas.

.-pero no te acostumbres.

.-esta bien .-dijo hermione

Ellos terminaron de almorzar .pagaron la cuenta ,y salieron del local ,mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente casa que tendrían que visitar, entre ellos volvió el silencio al que ya prácticamente estaban acostumbrados ,pero esta vez hermione sentía como los ojos de malfoy la miraban atentamente.

A unas cuadras del lugar a donde debían llegar ,había una tienda de dulces ,y al pasar por ahí ,hermione vio algo que llamo su atención. Pero draco siguió caminando ,al no escuchar pasos detrás de el .volteo y vio a hermione entrar a la tienda.

Draco entro también a la tienda .y vio a hermione comprando unos dulces que el había visto antes pero que nunca se había atrevido a comprar.(siempre le habían parecido nada llamativos)

.-vamos .-dijo hermione mientras abría los dulces.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo a draco .mientras salían de la tienda.-¿quieres algunos?

.-nunca en mi vida he comido esa cosa.

.-¿de veras? .-dijo hermione ,tenia la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a malfoy así fuera una pequeña.-pues te has perdido de mucho

.-no lo creo .

.-anda pruébalo , cuando estábamos en la escuela ,harry ,ron y yo los comíamos .esto me recuerda a ellos

.-pues ,entonces comételos tu.

.-anda ,pruébalos .son deliciosos

Al decir eso draco .miro los dulces parecían ricos ,aunque eran de un color azul elctrico.y ase mucho que el no comía dulces .

.-esta bien ,pero solo uno

Hermione le dio un dulce y el se lo metió a la boca . era realmente dulce ;hermione sonrió y draco pudo ver que la lengua de hermione estaba azul ,algo que solo contesto con un bufido .

.-¿no vas a preguntarme por que mi lengua esta azul?

.-no . es obvio que es por el colorante del dulce.

.-que inteligente muchacho ,la tuya también esta azul .

Draco aminoro el paso y trato de verse la lengua ,pero no lo logro .al hacer eso hermione sonrió ,el se veía tan ridículo y a la vez algo inocente.

.-¿Por qué sonríes?

.-es que te ves muy chistoso.

..ja .-dijo draco muy sarcásticamente.

.-malfoy .-dijo hermione poniéndose muy seria.-¿Por qué no me has tratado mal últimamente?

A draco esa pregunta ,le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría .como explicarle ,que en ese momento tenia todas sus emociones tan revueltas .a si que atino a decirle:

.-dame otro caramelo .como que me han empezado a gustar.-hermione le dio otro caramelo ,pero grabando en ese momento en su mente ,que tenia que preguntarle denuevo, cuando draco cogió el caramelo y se lo metió a la boca; hermione le enseño su lengua azul .draco abrió la boca para hablar. Pero en vez de eso ,el caramelo se cayo de su boca asiendo que hermione se riera de el .y por una vez en su vida ella vio a draco malfoy sonreír había logrado lo que anhelaba ,sacar una sonrisa de aquellos labios.

…… espero que les haya gustado .gracias por gastar un poquito de su tiempo leyendo esto .espero que el próximo capitulo .me salga mejor.


End file.
